A Starlights Dream
by Death.Is.Closer.Than.You.Think
Summary: This is the story of a young girl whose life is turned upside down when her parents are killed during a car accident.. Rape, lies, deception, emotional and phsical pain.. What more you could you want!Written in honour of V.C.Andrews R&R..!
1. Dreams retold

_A Starlights Dream_

_"Can you please come and tuck me in mummy," called out the little girl.  
__  
__"Okay honey, I'll be there in a minute," said her mum.  
_

As the young girl, named Aribella, waited for her mum to come and say goodnight she remembered a poem her daddy used read to her each night when she was younger.

**The shadow falls, leaning in.  
****Stealing your breath, stealing your kin.  
****Remember those who shall not regret, but those who'll cherish and never forget.  
****Love will follow, wherever you are. Look on upwards and find your star.  
**  
_"Hey honey,"whispered Lilly looking in to see whether Ari had fallen asleep._

_"Hi mummy, is daddy still angry at me for what i did earlier?" asked Ari, almost in tears of fright._

_"No honey, of course not... Your daddy's just under a lot of stress at work and remember your daddy and i will will be back in a little while... Now go to sleep and dream of happy times sweety," smiled Lilly_

_"Okay mummy, I'll try to dream of happy things about you, daddy and me,"said Ari with a hint of hope._

_"Goodnight Ari, my little star from the heavens above" whispered Lilly leaning in to give Ari a kiss goodnight._

_"Goodnight mummy, and please tell daddy I'm really sorry," said Ari._

_"I will, don't you worry!" Now you are to go to sleep young lady," growled her mother jokingly._

_"Yes mummy," giggled Ari. And then she returned to her serious but sad face to remind her of the troubles they were going through. "Mummy, promise me that no matter what happens we will always be together.. Because i love you and always will."_

_"I swear by all the stars in the universe that I will love you forever and ever.. No matter what happens.. Not even heaven nor earth could keep me from you." replied Lilly with promise. "Now please go to sleep.. I'll see you in the morning, I love you lots,"Smiled Lilly closing the door behind her._

_I'll always love you mummy," mumbled Ari falling asleep, "I'll love you forever and more._


	2. How It Began

**_Author's Note:  
If you have any criticisms or suggestions please make them during your reviews, or send me a personal messages...  
Aka: Feel free to say my story is crap if you wish or to say it's good...  
R&R!!!!_**

**_V.C.Andrews.Fan.4.Life_**

* * *

Ari sat up and thought only of that memory, that last conversation she ever had with her late mother. The tears then began to seep from under her eyelids, those hidden tears which had had not been shown the days of light for 6 months. 

It had been a year since her parents past away, but Ari had been in denial for half of it. She only realized when Adam Lee came up to her one day during school, 6 months ago.

Adam had been falling for Ari since the first time he'd laid eyes on her. So when he started talking to Ari he quickly blurted out, "Doyouwannabemygirlfriend?" Adam stood there the entire time waiting for Ari's answer, knowing secretly in his heart that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life and he'd probably ruined his and Ari's friend ship by asking this silly question. So Adam then started to turn away just as Ari said yes. He quickly turned around and asked "You really want to?" Ari just nodded silently. Adam was so happy that he raced up to Ari and hugged her tightly and whispered "I'll never ever let anything bad happen to you, I swear on my life."

Ari then could not wait for the end of school so she could run home to her mum and tell her all about her first boyfriend. So as soon as the last school bell rang Ari ran all the way home with a smile on her face, which quickly disappeared when she fun her aunt Sophia at the stove her mum once used.

"No," screamed Ari collapsing to the ground, her tears seeping out of the corner of her eyes, sliding down her face and reaching her chin. Sophia then quickly ran up and grabbed Ari, holding her so tightly just to make sure not to let Ari go or she might disappear before her very eyes.

"Come on Ari, please, don't do this to yourself," said Sophia softly, "I miss your mum as much as you do, it's not your fault."

"I know it's not, but i just miss her so much," whispered Ari, "I miss the times when mummy would sing me to sleep and when i would come home to find her standing at the stove humming to her favourite song with a fresh batch of peanut butter and choc-chip cookies cooling on the table." "I remember how she would scold me for taking a few as soon as i walked through the door without saying hi to her, but each time she said it she would have a smile on her face... Why'd she have to go, Aunt Sophia?" asked Ari.

"I don't know honey, i wish i did, but i don't," said Sophia getting up.

"Well then you do know why bad things happen to good people?" asked Ari.

"I'm afraid i don't know the answer to that either," replied Sophia helping Ari to her feet.

"Okay, don't worry then," said Ari walking towards her bedroom up the stairs.

As Sophia watched Ari head up the stairs a silent tear escaped from under her eyelid, and then as if burnt by that tear Sophia quickly looked away, and using her hand, wiped away the tear, still sliding down her face towards the edge of her chin.

She then walked over to the sink and started to clean the messy dishes, and started humming... "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this chapter...  
I'll try to update soon...  
And incase you're wondering Ari is only 10-11ish.. No older..  
R&R_**

**_V.C.Andrews.Fan.4.Life  
-- -- _**


End file.
